This invention relates generally to a housing for a drain outlet, and more particularly to a housing for a drain outlet for a condensing furnace.
Condensing furnaces are gas fired furnaces having at least 90% annual fuel utilization efficiency. Condensing furnaces can produce from three to seven gallons of condensate fluid daily during the heat cycle. Drain lines carry the condensate fluid to the exterior of the house or dwelling holding the condensing furnace. Typically, the drain line outlet exits the house through the foundation. During cold weather, the fluid in the drain outlet is prone to freezing, especially when the cold weather is accompanied by windy conditions, which significantly contribute to increased “chill-factors” that initiate the condensate freezing process.
Once the condensate fluid freezes at the exposed drain line outlet termination point, the furnace immediately shuts off. A service call would be needed at this time to thaw the drain line. Unfortunately, this is only a temporary fix as the drain line may freeze again.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a housing for a drain outlet that will prevent freezing of the fluid passing from the drain outlet. Ideally, the housing will allow for relatively quick and easy installation or replacement.